мrѕ ιwaтoвι вoy
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: ¡Última oportunidad para conseguir nuevos miembros para el Club! ¿Pero cómo? ¿La sonrisa de Makoto? ¿Los celos de Haruka? ¿Como que todo es culpa de Rei? ¿En que se ha metido esta vez el Club de Natación de la Secundaria Iwatobi? Y, el ganador del titulo y todos los beneficios de ser Mrs. Iwatobi boy es para... ¿Esperen? ¡¿Quieeeeeen! ¡Esto no estaba en los planes!/MakoHaru.
1. мrѕ ιwaтoвι вoy

_¡Hola! Buen día, noche, tarde o crepúsculo... no importa a que hora estes leyendo esto, estoy muy feliz de que estes aqui :3_

_Dejo las notas y eso para el final~_

_Advertencias:_

_YAOI (chicoxChico) Si no te gusta sal de aqui._

_El lector podria Morir de aburrimiento_

_Comedia de calidad dudosa (o intento de)_

_Abstente de aventarle lo que ya no quieras de tu refri a la autora._

_Sin más, ¡enjoy!_

* * *

_Lumus_

* * *

мrѕ. ιwaтoвι вoy

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa antes de volver a su monótona expresión de siempre. Makoto se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada y que él estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Mrs. Iwatobi boy._

El titulo le sonaba más estúpido conforme más lo leía. ¡Makoto como el Mrs. Iwatobi boy! ¿Qué seguía? ¿Nagisa como Princesa? ¿Rei como paje? ¿El mismo como Miss Iwatobi girl? ¡¿Qué le había pasado a su tranquilo mundo!

* * *

_La semana pasada_

— ¡Mako-chan! — Gritó Nagisa emocionado, mientras mostraba en una gran sonrisa sus perfectos dientes blancos— ¡Gou-chan y yo hemos pensado la manera perfecta para tener el club lleno de nuevos miembros para la próxima semana!

— ¡Es Kou! — repitió la pelirroja por milésima vez— y Nagisa está en lo correcto Makoto-sempai.

Tachibana sonrío dulcemente ante el entusiasmo de ambos… si supiera lo que le tenían preparado en vez de sonreír tan hermosamente debería estar atrás de Haru temblando de miedo.

— ¡Uno, dos…—contaron al unísono— tres! ¡Inscribimos a Makoto en el concurso de Mister Iwatobi boy!

_¡Oh Dios, oh dios oh dios! ¿Por qué me castigas así?_ Fue el primer pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del castaño. Se había quedado mudo, la sonrisa estaba congelada en sus labios y una corriente de frio le recorrió el cuerpo _¡¿Qué hicieron que?!_

—Lo congelaron— explicó Haru al notar el desconcierto de los menores al ver que su superior no reaccionaba. Luego dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo, lo tomo de los hombros, se acercó a su oído y le susurro— Eres lindo cuanto te congelas Makoto.

El corazón del de hermosos orbes verdes comenzó a latir nuevamente, a una velocidad vertiginosa cabe destacar, y un sonrojo le inundo las mejillas en unos cuantos segundos. Ese maldito Haru siempre le decía ese tipo de cosas en los momentos menos oportunos.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? — preguntó mientras trataba de esconder su rojo rostro.

—¡Para conseguir nuevos miembros! ¡Es un plan brillante y hermoso! ¡Rei-chan nos ayudó a planearlo! — exclamó Nagisa al ver que el de cabello azul se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

Rei alcanzo a escuchar su nombre mientras llegaba a donde se encontraban los demás, al parecer se había retrasado un poco su última clase.

—¡Sí! Es perfecto, se lo explicaré Makoto-sempai— dijo Gou— De este jueves en ocho, ósea la próxima semana, serán las elecciones para la pareja que representara a la escuela Iwatobi el próximo año. Si usted gana, tendrá a miles de admiradoras que vendrán a verlo entrenar al club, y como habrá muchas chicas aquí, los chicos querrán ingresar a montones. ¡Y seremos el club más numeroso! ¡Lleno de hombres con músculos mojados por el agua, y tonificados, y fuer… ejem, perdón! ¿Entendió el punto? ¡Además de que nos darán algo de presupuesto extra por ser el club de procedencia del representante de la escuela!

—Lo entiendo muy bien Gou-chan y es un buen plan pero, ¿Por qué yo? — la voz de Makoto temblaba por la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

—Muy simple Mako-chan, los de primero no podemos postularnos, las inscripciones solo son para los alumnos de segundo año, lo que nos elimina a Rei y a mi instantáneamente. Así que solo quedan tú y Haru-chan, pero Haru no sonríe, y uno de los porcentajes del concurso es el de la mejor sonrisa.

No podemos negar que Nagisa está en lo correcto, porque Haruka es tan poco expresivo que al buscar la palabra **Inexpresivo** en el diccionario, esta viene ligada a una foto con la cara de Nanase.

Mientras Haru sólo escuchaba atentamente, ¿Makoto como el Mrs. Iwatobi boy? ¡Es cierto que era guapo! ¡Es cierto que tenía la mejor sonrisa! ¡También era el más musculoso! ¡El más alto! ¡El más apto que cualquiera de la secundaria para ser la cara representante de Iwatobi! Makoto era simplemente _perfecto_. Pero parte de esa perfección constaba en que sólo Haru conocía la sonrisa más hermosa de Makoto, la risa más encantadora, entre otros gestos que sólo le pertenencia a él.

Un pinchazo de celos hizo que soltara un suspiro enojado. No podía permitir que otras personas conocieran tanto a su Makoto. No quería que nadie se enamorara de él.

—No— soltó el de orbes oceánicos.

— ¿No que Haru-chan?

—Makoto no participara—sentenció.

—¡Vamos Haru-chan! ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad para poder tener nuevos miembros! —le suplicó Nagisa.

—Además Haruka-sempai, esa decisión le pertenece a Makoto— sentenció Gou.

Makoto miro a Haru y pudo leer en él los celos que esté estaba sintiendo. Un sentimiento de calidez se instaló en su corazón. Haru sentía celos de él. Así como Makoto llegó a sentir celos de Rin cuando este estaba tan cerca de su ahora novio.

Una encrucijada se abrió paso en su cabeza, por una parte quería que el club tuviera muchos miembros y no desapareciera, pero por otro lado no quería que Haru estuviera preocupado y celoso de eso. Le dirigió una mirada al dueño de todo su ser. Y pudo tomar la decisión.

—Lo haré

Haru soltó un respingo y miro a Makoto. Este también lo miraba y se podía entender una simple palabra en esos hermosos orbes verdes: _Apóyame. _Haru suspiró y se giró en dirección a Nagisa, Rei y Gou.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para la campaña de elección? — preguntó el amante del agua para sorpresa de todos.

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

_Holis nuevamente! Soy LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya) Y me estoy adentrando en la escritura de este hermoso y yaoioso Anime lleno de chicos sexys!_

_Le pido una gran disculpa si algo no te parecio, soy algo nueva y bueno, como todas quiero aprender de esta hermosa pareja de la cual me he enamorado. _

_Este capitulo es sólo el comienzo de una historia que espero que les guste~ Sé que realmente no tubo nada de comico, pero juro que me esforzare mucho más para el proximo. Y bueno, ojala les haya gustado y las haya hecho pasar un buen rato :D_

¡Dejen Muchos reviews! Y bueno, se me comentas ten por seguro que te comentare en tus bonitas historias :D

Nos leemos pronto! Matta~ne!

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)

"υna ѕonrιѕa cυeѕтa мenoѕ qυe la elecтrιcιdad y da мáѕ lυz"


	2. la ѕonrιѕa мáѕ нerмoѕa

Hola! Estoy muy feliz de traerles este nuevo capitulo :3 Notas al final~

Declaimer: Free! no me pertence, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores (¿Quienes son?) Y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. Porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.

Advertencias:

Yaoi (ChicoXChico) si no te gusta sal de aqui.

El lector podria morir de aburrimiento

Comedia de calidad dudosa

Muy muy dulce. Podria darte diabetes.

Faltas de ortografía.

Sin más~ ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_Lumus_

* * *

**La ѕonrιѕa мáѕ нerмoѕa**

Makoto y Haru recorrían juntos, como siempre, el camino hacia sus hogares. Había un extraño silencio entre ellos que Makoto no estaba llenando con su parloteo de siempre. Haruka lo observó y se dio cuenta de que el castaño iba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que tomando un poco de iniciativa lo tomo de la mano, y eso basto para regresar al de orbes verdes a la realidad.

—H-Haru…— tartamudeó el más alto, sintiéndose un poco cohibido por la intensa mirada que el de orbes oceánicos le dedicaba— ¿Pasa algo Haru?

—No estás hablando

Makoto soltó una de esas risitas tontas que a Haru le encantaban y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento Haru-chan, es sólo que siento que el día de hoy ha sido una locura. Con eso del concurso ya sabes…

—Makoto, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo. Es más, sabes que preferiría que no lo hicieras. —contestó Haru mientras daba un cariñoso apretón a la mano de su novio.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga Haru? Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, es sólo que, bueno me pondré un poco nervioso frente a tanta gente, pero será bueno para el club, y creo que tengo alguna posibilidad de ganar.

—Sabes porque no quiero que lo hagas— murmuró el de cabello negro mientras volteaba su cara para no mirar al Tachibana a los ojos.

Makoto detuvo sus pasos, deteniendo también a Haru. Ambos estaban a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a donde vivían, por eso a Makoto le pareció bien detenerse en ese lugar: un camino poco transcurrido con árboles a los lados, aunque no muy lejos se encontraba el mar, pues se podía oír el susurro del oleaje que este producía.

—Haru, mírame— le pidió Makoto con una voz llena de dulzura. Haruka no pudo negarse a tal petición y lo obedeció. Verde y Azul chocaron — dime porque no quieres que participe.

Haruka suspira y le dice:

—No quiero que nadie te conozca como yo lo hago. No quiero que vean tu sonrisa, ni que escuchen tu risa, no quiero que te vean nadar conmigo. No quiero que tengas que ocupar tu tiempo con otras personas. — Soltó un suspiro y para finalizar murmuró— No quiero que te alejen de mí.

Unos brazos fuertes y muy bien conocidos para Haruka lo rodearon, apretándolo cálidamente contra un fuerte y bien formado pecho. Lentamente el correspondía el abrazo que Makoto le brindaba. No hacían falta palabras, el castaño le estaba diciendo que no se preocupara, que él era sólo de Nanase.

Cuando se separaron, el más alto comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y Haru, ambos cerraron los ojos y ambos labios tocaron una mano…. Makoto sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que las manos de Haru eran suav…. ¡Esperen! ¡¿Una Mano?!

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y dieron un brinco para atrás, asustados por la presencia de una tercera persona en su burbuja persona.

— ¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! — Gritó la voz de nuestro amado Nagisa— No saben cuántos intentos me ha costado atravesar esa burbuja de amor que hacen alrededor de ustedes. ¡Cada vez se hace más fuerte! ¡Esta vez Rei tuvo que darme un gran empujón para poder atravesarla y llamar su atención! — sacudió su mano derecha, la cual había usado pare detener el beso entre Haruka y Makoto— por cierto, Mako-chan y Haru-chan tienes los labios muy suaves ¿Qué bálsamos usan para tenerlos así? Porque hay días que a Rei-chan se le resecan y le duele besarme—dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito hambriento.

—Nagisa ¡No digas eso! — Suplicó Rei, mientras observaba como Nanase soltaba un suspiro de enojo y como el capitán Tachibana estaba rojo de la vergüenza— ¡Perdón por interrumpirlos en un momento tan personal! —Se disculpó— no lo hubiéramos hecho si no fuera algo importante.

— ¿De qué se trata Rei-kun? — Preguntó el castaño aun sin poder mirar directamente a los menores.

— ¡Ya tenemos las bases del concurso! En cuando salí de los vestidores corrí a buscarlo en la fotocopiadora de la escuela, y cuando regresé ustedes ya se había ido, así que tuvimos que alcanzarlos— dijo Nagisa con la voz llena de entusiasmo.

A la vez, Rei sacaba de su mochila una hoja blanca sin una sola arruga… hasta que Nagisa la tomo y la estrujo, así que cuando Makoto la tomo, parecía que a la hoja le había pasado encima un una persona, un camión, una grúa y hasta había sido masticada por el mismo León Aslan, el de Narnia. El castaño intentaba alisarla un poco cuando Haruka se la arrebató para leerla.

_**Bases para el concurso de Mrs. Iwatobi Boy. Representante de la escuela durante el periodo de un año.**_

**Rasgos que el interesado debe tener:**

_El alumno deberá contar con un promedio mínimo de 9_

_El alumno deberá estar inscrito en una actividad extracurricular._

_El alumno deberá tener un historial académico sin ningún incidente resaltable._

_El alumno debe estar comprometido con su escuela y la importancia de esta._

_El alumno debe haber cursado el primer año en esta preparatoria. Por lo que las inscripciones son para los alumnos de segundo año._

**Rasgos a calificar:**

_Viernes: Mejor Sonrisa __**15%**_

_Lunes: Mejor propuesta para la escuela __**15%**_

_Martes: Concurso de Talentos __**20%**_

_Miércoles: Mejor apariencia en varios trajes (Japones, de baño, de gala y casual)__** 20%**_

_Jueves: Votaciones __**30%**_

_**El día Viernes se llevara a cabo el nombramiento de Mrs. Iwatobi boy con su compañera Miss Iwatobi Girl. Los eventos se llevaran a cabo a las 12 p.m en su día correspondiente. A los interesados, favor de llegar con 10 minutos de anticipación. **_

_**Atentamente: Preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

Haruka termino de leer y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ¡¿Miss Iwatoby Girl?! ¡Nadie la había comentado nada de una Miss Iwatobi Girl! Una ola de celos lo arrastro de la pacifica orilla llamada tranquilidad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a Makoto si al final iba a tener una compañera que iba a pasar tiempo con él? ¿Después donde quedaría él? ¿Y si Makoto descubría que al final le gustaban las chicas? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Él no podría estar sin Makoto, dependía tanto del castaño que se sentiría completamente perdido sin él a su lado.

Cuando Makoto terminó de leer la hoja y se fijó en Nanase, pudo percibir la tensión que invadía su cuerpo, así que puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y cuando Haruka lo miro este sólo le dirigió una mirado de _lo hablamos luego_, y le sonrío cálidamente.

—Así que mañana empezamos con lo de la mejor sonrisa ¿eh?

—No tiene de que preocuparse Makoto-sempai— le respondió Rei— su sonrisa es hermosa. Y apuesto mi hermoso nado de Mariposa a que la sonrisa de los otros candidatos no es ni lo más mínimamente hermosa.

—Makoto va a practicar sus sonrisas para mañana conmigo— interrumpió el de orbes azules como el océano— así que mejor nos vamos para planearlo todo.

—¡No Haru-chan! — Renegó Nagisa— Nosotros también queremos ayudar.

—Nagisa-chan, quisiera practicar mis sonrisas con Haru, pero te prometo que otro día ensayaré contigo y Rei ¿sí?

—Está bien Mako-chan— sonrío el pequeño de orbes rosas, y luego añadió— Pero van a practicar sonrisas hermosas, no besos perfectos.

Y soltando una risa muy típica de Nagisa, tomo a Rei de la mano y se fueron caminando por el donde habían llegado, dejando a un muy sonrojado Makoto y a un exasperado Haruka.

Fue hasta que se perdieron los menores de vista cuando Makoto se dio el lujo de ponerse nervioso, ¡¿El sonriendo para toda la escuela?! Todos lo estarían observando tan atentamente… ¿Y si tenía algo en los dientes? ¿Y si comía espinacas en el almuerzo y se le manchaban los dientes de verde? ¿Y si su sonrisa resultaba no ser hermosa? ¡Terminaría avergonzándose delante de toda la escuela!

—Makoto— le llamó Haruka. —No tienes por qué preocuparte, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo Haru y lo sabes— Murmuró quedamente el castaño— Y necesito tu apoyo incondicional.

—Sabes que lo tienes, pero…—_no quiero que nadie te conosca y te admire como yo lo hago, _pensó.

— ¿Pero qué Haru?

—Nada, sigamos caminando que ya vamos un poco retrasados. Ren y Ran se preocuparan por ti.

Ambos adolescentes reanudaron sus pasos y cuando llegaron a la casa de Makoto este simplemente se despidió y entró.

Haru se quedó extrañado ante la actitud tan fría de su novio, y una infinidad de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza mientras seguía su camino a su casa. ¿Acaso Makoto se daba cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien más para poder sonreír más hermosamente? ¿Simplemente se había cansado de la actitud y el poco apoyo que sentía que Haru le brindaba? ¿Y si buscaba a alguien más para lograr sus metas? Haru entró a su casa y en vez de llegar a desvestirse y meterse a la bañera, se quedó acostado en el sillón, permitiendo que esos pensamientos que poco a poco lo iban destrozando se adentraran cada vez más en su cabeza y entraran poco a poco en su corazón, comenzando a romperlo. Un involuntario sollozo se abrió paso entre sus labios. No estaba llorando, pero estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerlo.

—¡Haru! — la voz de Makoto lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿En qué momento había entrado el castaño a su casa? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho como se abría la puerta hace unos segundos— ¡Haru! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo que te hiriera? ¡Haru dime algo!

Pero el de orbes oceánicos no tenía palabras, ¿cómo había podido pensar tales atrocidades como que Makoto lo dejaría? Si tan solo con mirarlo ahí enfrente con esa mirada de preocupación, algo dentro de él le decía que Makoto tampoco podía estar sin su dosis diaria de Haruka.

Y de la nada, en un acto completamente espontaneo y sacado de una revista shojo, Haruka se lanzó a los brazos de Makoto, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Tu sonrisa más hermosa y perfecta es la que me das cada vez que me vez, la que me regalas cuando me ofreces tu mano para salir de la piscina, la que me muestras cuando terminas de besarme…

Makoto ladeó levemente la cabeza en busca de… Haruka adivinó lo que buscaba y sus labios se rozaron con suavidad.

—Gracias— suspiró el más alto mientras comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Siempre que quieras— _Y que Nagisa no nos interrumpa, _pensó Haru. — Y por cierto, esa sonrisa que tienes ahora… a esa me refería.

Makoto se sonrojo, y puso sus manos en la cara de Haru, una a cada lado para que este pudiera observarlo.

—Te amo Haru

Y aunque el aludido no respondió, Makoto pudo leer en sus ojos un _También te amo._

Luego se inclinó ya sin pudor alguno a los labios de Haruka, dispuesto a devorarlos y quien sabe… la noche apenas iba comenzando.

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

Hola nuevamente! ¡Espero que hayan tenido una semana de lo mejor!

Mil gracias a quienes me comentaron :3 Me alegraron tanto! Y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia de la que me he enamorado :3 Ojala vuelva a recibir la misma cantidad de comentarios!

He estado llena de tareas y entrenamientos deportivos pero aqui esta la entrega de un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado :3

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo... Dejen sus comentarios! :3

Y nos leemos pronto! Y recuerdas, me comentas y obvio tendras un comentario mío en tus historias

Con cariño: LaLa-chan (Kasimi Yami no Amaya)

"do ι нave тo loѕe yoυ тo? (тengo qυe perderтe a тυ тaмвιen?)"


	3. ѕonríe para мι

**Notas al fina**

**Declaimer: Free! No me perteneces, es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me ****pagaría**

**Advertencias: **

**Yaoi (ChicoXChico) Si no te gusta sal de aqui**

**Faltas de ortografía**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Abstente de lansarle lo que ya no quieras de tu refrigerador a esta pobre autora.**

**Si más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lumus_

* * *

**ѕonríe para мι**

_Haruka observaba a lo lejos, escondido entre las sombras. No quería que él lo viera, no quería que el supiera que había presenciado todo…_

_Escuchó salir su risa favorita de los labios del otro y su corazón se rompió. Makoto, su Makoto estaba a unos metros de él, tomado de la mano de una castaña sin rostro, riendo y divirtiéndose… ambos portaban una corona en sus cabezas y una banda que les rodeaba el pecho: _

**Mrs. Iwatobi boy** _y_ **Miss Iwatobi girl.**

_Y entonces Makoto volteo a verlo, como si todo ese tiempo él hubiera sabido que Haru lo observaba desde las sombras, y con una voz llena de enfado y frialdad le dijo:_

—_Ella es mi nuevo apoyo, una real Haru. _

_Y su hermosa voz siguió resonando en su cabeza…_

_Ella si me apoya Haru._

_Haru. Haru. ¡Haruka!_

— ¡Haruka! ¡Haru! ¡Responde! — gritaba preocupado el castaño que respondía al apellido Tachibana. Estaba inclinado sobre Nanase, con una mano en su cuello, tomando su pulso y la otra metida entre sus oscuras hebras de cabello. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sólo podía rogarles a todos los Dioses que conocía que Haruka estuviera vivo.

_¿Qué paso?_ El de orbes oceánicos aun no habría los ojos.

Todo había comenzado la noche anterior, cuando Makoto lo había encontrado sollozando en el sillón de su casa y lo había consolado, ambos se sentían tan agradecidos de tener al otro que simplemente se dejaron llevar. El tiempo dejo de tener significado y el mundo alrededor dejo de importar. Sólo existían ellos: _Makoto y Haruka_, con sus cuerpos siendo uno, con sus sentimientos fusionándose, perdiendo la cordura y dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que los estaba devorando. Cuando Makoto termino en el interior de Haru y salió de él, este último sólo pudo apretar sus nalgas para que la semilla de su amante permaneciera dentro de él el mayor tiempo posible.

Después de eso el castaño debió retirarse pues ya era algo tarde, y aunque sus padres no lo regañarían pues sabían dónde estaba, igualmente esté no quería preocuparlos. Así que se despidió del de cabellos negros, besándolo y agradeciéndole por esa noche tan hermosa, y se fue a su casa.

Haru estaba _solo_.

Y Haru solo, últimamente, no podría significar nada bueno. Porque estar solo era ponerse a pensar, reflexionar y analizar. Y aunque Makoto lo hubiera tranquilizado como sólo él sabía hacerlo, en Haru aun existían miles de dudas e inseguridades porque, seamos sinceros, alguien tan perfecto como Makoto Tachibana sólo podía estar con otra persona igual o más perfecta que él.

Nanase sacudió su cabeza ante tan atroces pensamientos y se dirigió a su cuarto, no tenía hambre y comenzaba a sentir su entrepierna mojada, señal de que el semen de su novio estaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba un baño.

Así que rápidamente, tan rápido cómo sólo él sabe hacerlo, se quitó la ropa y más rápido aún se metió al agua. Era algo tarde y debería estar durmiendo, pero todos sabemos que Haruka nunca se negaría a los placeres de un baño, sin importar la hora y, a veces, hasta el lugar.

Y ¿Cómo no? Los baños son relajantes, tanto que sin darse cuenta, Haru comenzó a quedarse dormido en la bañera.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente cuando Makoto fue por él un latigazo de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Rápidamente su mente comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades y ¿por qué no? Eligio la más fatalista. Pensó que el día anterior no había complacido a Haru y que sólo el obtuvo el placer del orgasmo, y que por eso el de orbes azules se había enojado con la vida y había intentado quitársela, y ¿Cómo? _Ahogándose._

Sin perder más tiempo lo saco de la bañera y lo recostó en el piso del baño, colocó una mano en su garganta, buscando el pulso y la otra la metió entre los cabellos del pobre inconsciente que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

— ¡Haruka! ¡Haru! ¡Responde!

Y entonces lo escuchó. Un suave ronquido que salía de los labios del amante del agua. ¡Respiraba! ¡Lo hacía y hasta era capaz de roncar! Y lleno de felicidad comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de Haru, como si de una sonaja se tratase.

¡Es imposible no despertarte con tanto zarandeo! Así que muy a su pesar, y sintiéndose realmente cansado Haru abrió los ojos. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando realmente sólo pudo sentir como su cuerpo subía y bajaba, en un fuerte vaivén, exactamente igual que la noche anterior cuando Makoto… ¡¿Cuándo Makoto le estaba haciendo el amor contra la pared?!

Un momento ¿Makoto lo estaba violando para despertarlo? ¿Makoto se aprovechaba de que estaba dormido para tocar su cuerpo y cumplir sus necesidades de hombre? ¿Makoto? ¿Su Makoto era capaz de hacer eso? Es decir, no es que la idea le desagradara, pero es que jamás imagino que Makoto (ese que le pedía perdón cada vez que lo penetraba) se lo fuera a violar.

Así que un poco asustado, y ¿Por qué no? Excitado, abrió los ojos de par en par, sólo para ver a un Makoto con los ojos llorosos que no se lo estaba follando, claro que no, en vez de eso sólo lo zarandeaba y murmuraba cosas como: _está vivo, gracias Kami. Está vivo, gracias Buda. Está vivo, gracias…_

—Makoto— le llamó Haru, que a la vez pensó que deberían ponerlo en el libro de los records por haber podido formular una palabra mientras era agitado con tal euforia.

Entonces, como era de esperarse, Makoto paró en cuando escuchó la voz de su novio. Dejo de agradecer a los dioses y lo miró. Un sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, pues el de orbes azul océano estaba completamente desnudo, mojado y sentado en el suelo con las piernas medio abiertas. Era una imagen irresistible. Pero su instinto de mamá pudo más, así que se levantó por una toalla y se la tendió a Haru mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Haru, estaba tan preocupado por ti. Por un momento pensé que te habías ahogado. Sabes que no me gusta que duermas en la bañera.

El aludido sólo lo miró y tomó la toalla. Ahora que todo se había calmado la pesadilla volvía a rondar por su mente.

—Es tarde Haru, tenemos que ir a la escuela. Espero que no te hayas resfriado por pasar toda la noch…

— ¡Achu! — la palabra resfriado fue como una invocación para el estornudo que soltó Nanase.

Makoto lo miró preocupado, y ya sin decirle una palabra a su novio lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó a su habitación. Ya afuera del agua el de cabellos negros comenzaba a moquear y su temperatura empezaba a subir rápidamente.

—No puedes ir a la escuela así Haru— murmuró con preocupación.

Ya acostado Nanase lo miró y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del más alto., mientas lo miraba a los ojos. Se sentía mal porque ahora tendría que quedarse en casa mientras Makoto iba a la escuela y se enfrentaba al concurso de mejor sonrisa. No es que pensara que el castaño no podría hacerlo, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que el no estaría ahí para observar y catalogar a sus próximas enemigas: Aquellas que aspiraban al puesto de Miss Iwatobi Girl. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y Makoto enseguida supo que no era de frío.

— ¿Tuviste una Pesadilla Haru-chan? — preguntó Makoto. Miró a Haruka y agachó su cabeza lo suficiente para que la punta de su nariz tocara la de su novio— No te preocupes, hoy en el concurso, yo sólo sonreiré para ti.

Después le besó la frente y se despidió, porque el sí tenía que ir a la escuela.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que Haru-chan no vendrá?! — preguntó Nagisa sin poderse creer que el de orbes azules hubiera abandonado en un día tan importante al castaño— ¿Cómo podrás tener la mejor sonrisa sin él Mako-chan?

—Sólo imaginaré que sonrió para el Nagisa, no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí? — respondió Makoto sin darle mucha seriedad al asunto.

— ¿Puede darnos una demostración de su hermosa sonrisa Makoto-sempai? — preguntó Rei, entusiasmado por la idea.

Makoto se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado y sonrío. Imaginó que Haruka estaba frente a él, que lo miraba y que de igual manera le sonreía.

Makoto sintió que su sonrisa era hermosa.

Pero Nagisa y Rei casi mueren de un infarto. Nunca había visto sonreír a Makoto sin que Haru estuviera presente, y la diferencia entre esas sonrisas y la que apreciaban ahora era abismal. Los labios de Makoto estaban tensos, resecos y agrietados. Como su hubieran perdido su hermosura y suavidad porque Haru no estaba ahí. Sus dientes se veían demasiado grandes… bueno, realmente eso parecía más una mueca forzada que una sonrisa. Era una mueca de esas que haces cuando Rei trae papel higiénico pegado en el zapato y no le quieres decir porque se pondrá a lloriquear diciendo lo poco hermoso que es eso.

Nagisa miro asustado a Rei, que estaba temblando ante la sonrisa poco hermosa de su sempai y le tocó el hombro.

—Ve por Haru ¡YA! — susurró el rubio.

Y Rei salió corriendo a tal velocidad que parecía que estaba huyendo de un equipo de soccer como si él fuera el balón. Nada indigno para tratarse de un ex miembro del club de atletismo.

* * *

— ¡Haruka-sempai! — gritó el Ryuugazaki afuera de la casa del aludido. — ¡Haruka-sempai! ¡Por favor! ¡Salga! — La casa respondía con el frio silencio a los gritos del ex corredor— ¡Haruka-Sempai! ¡Se trata de la sonrisa de Makoto!

¡Paf! La puerta de entrada de a casa del mayor se abrió, dejando ver a un nada hermoso y muy enfermo Nanase Haruka. Que estaba envuelto en cobijas y miraba sin emoción alguna a Rei, pero por dentro de moría de la preocupación.

El más alto se acercó a su sempai y comenzó a explicarle:

—Hoy Nagisa le pidió a Makoto-sempai que sonriera como lo haría en el concurso, y su sonrisa fue… fue— un escalofrío lo recorrió— ¡Horrible! ¡Como las muecas de satisfacción que hacen los homicidas!

Haru miro un poco sorprendido a Rei ¿Makoto sonriendo como un homicida? Eso no podría ser nada bueno.

—Vamos— respondió Nanase, volviendo a entrar a su casa y cerrando la puerta, dejando a un muy confundido Rei afuera de esta. ¿Ir a dónde? ¿De vuelta a la casa? ¿O a la escuela?

Nagisa lo mataría si no regresaba con Haru a la hora del concurso, así que en medio de un ataque de desesperación comenzó a tocar la puerta de Haruka como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque tratándose de Nagisa… si, su vida realmente dependía de tocar la puerta de Haru.

* * *

Makoto estaba que se moría de los nervios. ¿Por qué había aceptado participar en ese concurso? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por conseguir nuevos miembros? Los concursantes que se habían inscrito antes que él ya estaba pasando, él era el séptimo en la fila y en esos momentos estaban sobre el escenario el quinto. Un alumno del club de baloncesto que tenía brackets, por lo que sus labios lucían como si les hubiera inyectado Botox.

En cuando recibió las desalentadoras calificaciones, el siguiente en la fila paso, era un muchacho muy guapo realmente, alto y un poco musculoso, se presentó y al parecer iba en el club de teatro. Para ser sinceros su sonrisa era muy bonita, pero le faltaba emoción, se veía muy actuada. Entonces el turno de Makoto llego.

Y Haru no estaba ahí para verlo.

Con las manos temblando y sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, se obligó a subir al escenario que la escuela había preparado. Carraspeó y se dispuso a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto. Me encuentro cursando el segundo año y soy el capitán del club de Natación. Mi especialidad es el nado de espalda. — su voz sonó un poco temblorosa y se dispuso a sonreír.

Sus labios formaron una mueca igual o peor a la que le había enseñado a Nagisa y Rei. Parecía que había probado un limón agrio. Nagisa al ver esto, estuvo a nada de desmayarse, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Rei le tomo la mano, informándole que ya estaban ahí. Tarde, porque ya todos habían visto la mueca de Makoto, pero al menos ya estaban ahí.

Haru, enfermo y todo, corrió al frente del escenario, donde Makoto lo pudiera ver.

— ¡Makoto! — le llamó Haru, rogando por que los jueces no hubieran decidido aún la calificación del castaño.

El grito tomó por sorpresa al de orbes del color de los árboles y giró su cabeza buscando al dueño de aquella voz tan familiar. No tardo en localizarlo, pues este se acercaba al frente al escenario donde se encontraba. Un sentimiento que sólo puede ser descrito como la más pura felicidad lo invadió. Haru estaba ahí para apoyarlo y verlo sonreír. Estaba ahí, sonrojado, sudando y enfermo, realmente en las peores condiciones. Pero estaba ahí.

Entonces, sus labios dejaron de formar esa mueca tan forzada, y se transformaron en una hermosa sonrisa. Los dientes perfectamente alineados resplandecían, los labios parecían hechos de terciopelo pues podías sentir su suavidad con solo verlos, y una sonrisa no sólo está en la boca, de hecho esta sonrisa dejo deslumbrados a todos por el hecho de que los hermosos ojos verdes de Makoto brillaban de alegría pura. Los entrecerraba como si no quisiera dejar salir toda la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía. Además, el hecho de que inclinara su cabeza sólo hacía que se viera más perfecto._ Más hermoso_, pensó Haru.

Los jueces, sin dudarlo, levantaron la calificación del castaño. Un promedio de 10 cerrado. Makoto había ganado la prueba de ese día.

Haru se permitió entonces relajarse y soltó un suspiro. Lo había logrado, había llegado a tiempo. Así que pensando que Makoto era el único que lo observaba, se permitió sonreír, de una manera tan hermosa y tan sincera que el corazón de Makoto dio un brinco, porque esa era la sonrisa que Haru ponía cada vez que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Makoto no fue el único que se dio cuenta de que Haruka se estaba permitiendo sonreír.

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

Hola Guapuras :3 ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches o crepúsculo!

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo que he traído para ustedes. No es lo mejor que he escrito la verdad, porque estoy con mucha presión en estos momentos pero al recibir tantos comentarios simplemente no me pude atrasar y tenia que traérselos! No podía quedarles mal!

En cuanto a las preguntas de habra lemon... pues sí, pero más adelante :3 creo que sólo estoy esperando para meterlo en el momento indicado.

Y les tengo una pregunta... ¿Que opinan de las tramas de Tragedia y Hurt/Comfort? Es que tengo una idea grande para un fic de estas categorías pero no se como reaccionarían ustedes.

Gracias a: **Rakkun, Annie Thompson, Uta no monogatari, Monica, ashira23, Katherine Svensson, SexyDiva, Nozomy, sole3, Linne-'Malfoy, The Gray-Eyed Girl, Artemisa Cipriano y Meredith Cho por sus hermosos comentarios que me han encantado e inspirado. Peron si nos les he respondido sus reviews tan bonitos! Esque no he tenido tiempo, pero juro que los de este capitulo si los contestare! :D**

**Espero sus comentarios y pronto veras un comentario mio en tus lindas historias. También gracias por los Favoritos y Follows.**

**Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**"la clave eѕтa en enconтrar a algυιen con qυιen aвυrrιrѕe ѕea dιverтιdo"**


	4. мaĸoтo eѕ мío

_Notas al final  
_

_Declaimer: Free! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaria. La historia es de mi __propiedad._

_Advertencias:_

_Faltas de ortografia~_

_Comedia de caidad dudosa~_

_El lector podria morir de aburrimiento~_

_Esto podria darte diabetes, consulta a tu medico._

**Sin más~ ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**мaĸoтo eѕ мío**

Haru abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco desorientado. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba a obscuras totalmente, pero pudo reconocer que no era la suya, pues la cama en la que se encontraba no estaba pegada a la pared, o al menos eso sintió.

Tanteó el colchón a su derecha y se detuvo cuando tocó un pedazo de piel que reconoció al instante. Era la espalda de Makoto desnuda, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando una serie de recuerdos le llego a la memoria. Y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ante la sola idea de todo lo que Tachibana le había hecho la noche anterior. Esperó unos segundos más a que su vista se acostumbrara a la obscuridad de la habitación de Makoto y luego contempló al dueño de esta.

Makoto dormido era tan hermoso y perfecto que parecía que el mismo Miguel Ángel o Canova lo había esculpido en Mármol. Especialmente en su bien trabajada espalda, donde aun en estado de reposo sus músculos sobresalían.

Después de deleitarse un rato con tal imagen Haru se levantó y se dirigió al baño del castaño para preparar el agua y meterse a la bañera. Porque ya todos sabemos que al nadador de estilo libre no le importa el lugar, si hay una bañera o un contenedor lo suficientemente grande para su cuerpo, se quitara la ropa en milésimas de segundo y entrara a su amada agua.

…

Algunas horas después cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por un pequeño espacio que había entre las cortinas de Makoto y la pared de su habitación, el castaño lentamente abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro esperando encontrarse el desnudo cuerpo de Haruka a su lado, pero para su sorpresa (aunque en el fondo ya se lo esperaba) él era el único en su cama.

Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó para quedar sentado y poder estirarse cómodamente. Últimamente cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos Haruka se estaba levantando antes que él, y no es que no le gustara dormir más, si no que odiaba despertar y sentir la cama sola a su lado.

La puerta de la habitación de Makoto se abrió, sacando al antes mencionado de sus pensamientos y por ella entró su amante de ojos azules con gotas escurriéndole de su cabello, deslizándose por su rostro para luego caer de su barbilla a su bien formado pecho, dejar un camino húmedo ahí y después perderse en la toalla color verde que le envolvía la cintura. Los ojos de Makoto se obscurecieron un poco ante la sensación de deseo que esa imagen le provocó.

—Mierda…— murmuró el recién llegado.

Makoto lo miró confundido.

—Esperaba llegar a la habitación antes de que te levantaras, lo siento—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta Haru-chan

—Por favor, deja eso del 'chan'

Makoto sólo sonrió ante la petición de éste.

…

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¡Listos para grabar el video! —Gritó Nagisa con la voz cargada de emoción.

Makoto y Haruka estaban atravesando la entrada del edificio del club de natación Iwatobi, no el de la escuela, sino aquel en el que aprendieron a nadar y donde se hicieron amigos. Atrás del rubio iba llegando Rei con todo el equipo necesario para grabar un video profesional. El pobre apenas y podía dar pequeños pasos, pues parecía mula de carga con tantas cosas, y lo peor de todo es que el energético de su novio no se había ofrecido a ayudarlo porque iba comiendo uno de sus dulces. Aquello no era hermoso en una relación.

Se habían reunido ahí para grabar la presentación que Makoto expondría en el concurso de Mrs. Iwatobi boy para la parte de la propuesta escolar.

Lo que el castaño haría para la propuesta era ultra secreto. O al menos eso fue lo que Nagisa les hizo pensar al club de admiradoras que Makoto se había ganado el viernes al haber sonreído tan hermosamente frente a toda la escuela. Porque según las teorías de Rei, si mantenía el secreto las personas se interesarían más y todo sería magníficamente hermoso el día de la presentación, y para evitar errores o sonrisas homicidas Haruka se había tenido que inyectar para que su gripa no fuera un problema y pudiera acompañarlos a las grabaciones.

Así que ahí estaban, Makoto comenzando a ponerse nervioso, Haruka distraído pensando en lo suertudos que son los cangrejos por su inmortalidad para poder estar siempre en el mar, Nagisa dándole órdenes a su mula de carga persona… digo, a Rei.

Algunos minutos después y ya con todo el equipo de grabación acomodado no quedaba ni un solo lugar en el club de natación que no estuviera siendo grabado. Y si los cálculos de Nagisa no fallaban con suerte al final del día ya tendrían algo de material MakoHaru que lo ayudarían a llevar a cabo su gran y espectacular plan maestro para el final de la competencia.

—Bien Makoto-sempai, los niños ya están llegando para que les des clases de Natación— le informó Rei con tono de asistente personal profesional mientras acomodaba sus lentes y sostenía una agenda en su mano— le sugiero que vaya a cambiars… ¡Auch! —fue interrumpido por un codazo que le propino Nagisa para que recordara lo que minutos antes le había pedido— Oh y que Haruka-sempai lo acompañe para… p-para ¡Que no se pierda!

Nagisa estampó la palma de su mano ante la excusa tan patética y débil que había inventado su novio. Makoto lo miró confundido pero no protestó, tiempo con Haru era tiempo con Haru.

Cuando el chico delfín y el chico orca llegaron a los vestidores Makoto rápidamente se cambió y Haru lo esperó en silencio. Mientras recordaba vagamente como su primer beso con Makoto había ocurrido ahí, una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su boca cuando sintió como los labios del otro se juntaban suavemente con los suyos.

—Casi olvido nuestra tradición Haru. Menos mal que la recordé a tiempo— murmuró Makoto mientras se separaba lentamente de Haru esperando a ver su reacción.

Nanase por su parte se permitió esbozar una sonrisa arrepentida por su falta de memoria. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que él y Makoto habían prometido darse un beso igual al primero cada vez que estuvieran en esos vestidores?

Makoto sólo sonrió dulcemente al ver la cara de su amante. Le encantaba cuando Haru se permitía expresar algún tipo de emoción. Entonces lo tomó de la mano y salieron en dirección a la alberca donde un grupo de pequeños infantes con inocencia de doble filo esperaban al más alto de ellos dos.

—Suerte— le deseó Haru, dándole un pequeño y rápido apretón a la mano de Makoto para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraban Nagisa y Rei.

Makoto se quedó viendo como su novio se alejaba mientras un sentimiento cálido inundaba su corazón.

— ¡Mako-chan! ¡Es tarde! — Nagisa comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro para que el castaño finalmente entrara al área de la alberca— ¡Los niños te esperan! ¡Aquí está tu libreto! ¡Son pocas líneas Mako-chan! ¡Así que no te vayas a equivocar!

¿Libreto? Makoto lo miro confundido y luego dirigió su vista a las hojas que el pequeño le había entregado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Apenas iba a comenzar a leerlo cuando este fue arrebatado de sus manos.

—Nada de libreto Nagisa, al natural— ordenó Haru.

Nagisa sólo asintió un poco decepcionado pero no discutió, porque nadie sabía más de Makoto que el propio Haruka.

Cuando los infantes vieron pasar por la puerta al entrenador de ese día todos soltaron exclamaciones de felicidad y jubilo ¡El entrenador Tachibana había vuelto con ellos! Pero nadie estaba tan emocionado como el hermano menor de Kissumi, el pequeño Hayato.

En cuanto el pequeño vio a Makoto sus pupilas se dilataron, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente como si de las alas de un pajarito se tratara. Un hermoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó Makoto alegremente a todos— vine a visitar a Natación Iwatobi y…

—¡Makoto-sempai! ¡Entonces se equivocó de clase! — le señaló un pequeño llamado Yuuki— porque aquí no hay nadie llamado así. Yo me llamo Yuuki, ella se llama Kaede, él se llama Hayato, pero no hay ninguno llamado Natacion Iwatobi.

Makoto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar las ocurrencias del pequeño Yuuki, así que mejor le explicó lo que él quería decir:

—No, a lo que me refiero es que he venido a verlos a ustedes, porque quiero darles clases de natación como parte de un proyecto escolar en el que estoy participando.

Los niños asintieron entusiasmados, menos Hayato, que estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder hacer algún movimiento que llamara la atención del castaño. Quería pasar desapercibido para que esté no notara las reacciones que le causaba.

Aunque bueno, nuestro distraído Makoto jamás las hubiera notado. Para eso se necesitaba a alguien demasiado observador y que supiera reconocer los signos del Mako-enamoramiento, esa incurable enfermedad que le daba casi a todo el mundo pero que muy pocos sabían reconocer. Para eso se necesitaba ser Haruka Nanase, un enfermo y experto en todo a lo que el Mako-enamoramiento se refería.

Así que en cuanto vio como el hermano pequeño de Kissumi reaccionaba ante el mayor, su detector de pretendientes de Makoto añadió un número más a su contador de enfermos del Mako-enamoramiento. Esperaba que el pequeño no intentara nada con su castaño, porque sería caer muy bajo tener que marcar su territorio con un infante.

La clase comenzó con normalidad, dándole a Nagisa todo el material que necesitaba y más. Como Makoto mirando a Haru de reojo, o este último dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas al castaño para infundirle confianza en lo que estaba haciendo. O Makoto estirando y trabajando sus músculos en pequeñas acciones como ayudar a los niños a salir de la alberca y Haru comenzando a morder levemente su labio cuando veía el cuerpo del de orbes verdes hacer esto.

Hayato por su parte se pasó toda la clase armándose de valor para poder enseñarle a Makoto lo mucho que había mejorado en su nado de espalda. Así que cuando los niños comenzaron a salir de la alberca para der por terminada la clase, el pequeño de cabellos rosáceos se acercó a su entrenador y le tocó la pierna suavemente para llamar su atención. Makoto lo miró y le sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Qué pasa Hayato-chan?

Al pequeño se le subieron los colores a las mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Ma-Makoto-sempai… y-yo quisiera q-que me vi-viera na-dar—tartamudeó Hayato en un hilo de voz que el castaño apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¡Claro!

Makoto lo tomo de la mano y se acercó a la piscina con él. Le sonrió al pequeño para que se animara. Éste sólo le dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza y se lanzó a la alberca. Aun no sabía hacer el clavado del estilo de espalda, así que tendría que comenzar sin este.

Cuando comenzó a nadar estaba tan nervioso que realmente no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor. El pequeño sólo pensaba en lo orgulloso que Makoto estaría de él. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, así que cuando Makoto comenzó a gritarle que se detuviera por que iba a estamparse contra la pared contraria a la que había empezado de la piscina Hayato no escuchó nada.

A Makoto, Nagisa y Rei estuvo a punto de darles un infarto, porque un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, a la velocidad del nado de espalda y siendo apenas un niño no podía significar nada bueno. Makoto se lanzó a la alberca para tratar de detener al pequeño que se encontraba ya muy lejos, Nagisa escondió su cara en el pecho de Rei y éste último sólo pudo murmurar lo poco hermoso que dejaría la reputación de Makoto aquel incidente. Ya todos estaban resignados a que ese día acabaría de lo peor. Y Hayato estaba a nada de darse uno de los peores golpes que pueden existir en lo que a natación se refiere.

Cuando de repente Haru salvó el día.

A la velocidad que sólo Nanase puede tener cuando se trata de meterse al agua, el de orbes oceánicos llego a donde se encontraba Hayato (no es que hubiera estado muy lejos de ahí), se agachó y lo levando segundos antes de que el de cabellos rosáceos se hubiera pegado en la cabeza. Salvo el día.

Hayato lo miró confundido y después observó lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar sintió que se quería morir. Su demostración había quedado arruinada y opacada por haber sido tan distraído.

Un sollozo se abrió paso a través de sus labios y amargas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Y nuevamente antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar Haruka salió de ahí con el niño en brazos.

El de orbes azules como el océano llevó a Hayato a la primera habitación que encontró, que resultó ser el cuarto donde se guardaba el material para las clases de natación. Lo depositó en el suelo, sobre una tabla de goma y limpió las lágrimas que opacaban el tierno rostro de Hayato. Cuando el pequeño se hubo calmado un poco Haruka le habló:

—No tienes por qué llorar. Lo que hiciste fue de valientes.

Hayato lo miró confundido y sorbió su nariz en un intento de contener su llanto.

—No espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero lo que hiciste fue algo admirable. —Continuó Haru— Cuando yo tenía tu edad y también venía a clases de natación yo me esforzaba para que Makoto me dijera que era el mejor en el agua y que sólo quería nadar conmigo, en ese entonces él hacía que me sudaran las manos y que el corazón me latiera muy rápido— le dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el pecho del pequeño, justamente donde los latidos de aquel órgano tan importante eran más fuertes— tal vez sepas a que me refiero ¿no es cierto?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el bonito rostro del menor, después asintió con energía. Él sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso.

—Bueno, con el tiempo me di cuenta de el a Makoto le pasaba lo mismo conmigo, y esa es una de las mejores sensaciones que pueden existir. Así que cuando tenía tu edad, por pensar en eso también estuve a punto de chocar contra una pared, así que entiendo cómo te sientes. — Haru le dedicó una larga mirada antes de continuar— Y ahora sólo puedo decirte Hayato-san, que encuentres a alguien que te cuide en todo momento dentro y fuera de la piscina.

—Pero yo quiero a Makoto-sempai— murmuró el pequeño.

—Entiendo eso, y sólo te puedo recomendar que lo quieras como un entrenador que siempre te apoyara, pero por experiencia te puedo decir que es mil veces mejor tener a un compañero para nadar. Alguien que te inspire y haga que te quieras superar en todo momento.

Hayato entendió a lo que el mayor se refería y le preguntó:

— ¿Alguien como Yuuki-chan? ¡El nada estilo libre! ¡No estilo de espalda como yo!

Haruka sonrió levemente y le dijo su último consejo:

—Te puedo asegurar que las mejores relaciones siempre se dan entre nadadores de espalda y de estilo libre. Y ahora que ya estas más tranquilo es hora de que regresemos a donde están los demás, que deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

—Gracias Nanase-sempai— le susurró el pequeño mientras le daba un fugas abrazo y se sonrojaba nuevamente por la vergüenza.

Haru lo tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la alberca donde todos los esperaban con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Cuando ambos llegaron Makoto se acercó corriendo a ellos. Mientras que por otro lado Nagisa y Rei se escabullían silenciosamente al cuarto que era el centro de control de todas las cámaras que habían instalado para ver qué había pasado en ese pequeño cuarto de utilería. Haruka les había dado mucho, mucho material para poder llevar a cabo su gran plan maestro.

Cuando Makoto llegó a donde estaban Haru y Hayato el más pequeño le hizó una reverencia, luego se disculpó por haber sido tan distraído y haberlo preocupado. Makoto le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y le dijo que no pasaba nada, pero que ya era hora de irse porque mientras él y Haru habían estado hablando sus demás compañeros ya se habían ido. Todos excepto Yuuki, que se había quedado muy preocupado por él y que lo estaba esperando en los vestidores.

El corazón del más pequeño dio un brinco al escuchar esto, luego se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a los vestidores a encontrarse con su amigo nadador de estilo libre. Una sonrisa de ilusión iba abriéndose paso en sus labios.

Cuando el menor desapareció del campo de visión de los mayores, Makoto tomó la mano de Haru y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste Haru? —preguntó mientras trataba de leer los pensamientos del otro.

—Que Makoto es mío

Makoto lo miró sorprendido y luego soltó una hermosa risa, de esas que provocaban que el corazón de Haru se acelerara.

El de cabellos negros miro hacia otro lado para que Makoto no supiera lo que estaba pensando, por lo que el castaño aprovecho y le estampo un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de que pudieran pasar a un contacto más directo (y deseado) por la puerta entro un resplandeciente Nagisa que casi se ponía a bailar de la felicidad seguido de un lloroso y conmovido Rei que lloriqueaba por lo hermoso que era el amor y la inocencia de los niños.

—Es todo por hoy— canturreó el rubio mientras se posicionaba entre sus dos mejores amigos y los abrazaba por la cintura a ambos— pueden irse a casa, Rei y yo terminaremos de limpiar todo. No se desvelen y el Lunes levántense temprano— luego miró al mayor de todos y le dijo— ¡Y nada de dormir en la bañera, no queremos que te enfermes nuevamente Haru-chan! ¡Nos vemos el lunes! ¡Y no te preocupes por el video! Rei-chan ya estudio toda la teoría sobre edición de videos y Photoshop así que ponerlo en práctica no puede ser tan difícil.

— ¡Quedara hermoso Makoto-sempai! ¡Usted no se preocupe!

…

Cuando el sol salió marcando el inició del lunes Makoto ni siquiera recordaba que ese día tendría que pararse nuevamente ante toda la escuela para presentar su video. Su día comenzó tan normal como siempre, y la rutina era la misma hasta que llegó el momento de sacar a Haru de la bañera, ya que este no se encontraba adentro, sino que cuando Makoto salió de su casa el de orbes oceánicos ya estaba afuera de la suya esperando al castaño. Makoto lo miro un poco confundido. No se detuvo a cuestionarlo, simplemente lo saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y después se comenzaron su camino a la escuela, como todos los días.

A las 12 del día Haru estaba perdiendo los nervios. Las presentaciones de Miss Iwatobi Girl iban atrasadas así que los jueces del concurso de chicos aún no habían llegado. Makoto era el primero de ese día, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba. No, el problema era que ya eran las 12:10 y ni Nagisa ni Rei se habían aparecido con el video que presentarían. El pobre castaño estaba a diez segundos de tener un ataque de pánico. 5 segundos más y perderíamos a Makoto.

— ¡Makoto-sempai! ¡Haruka-sempai! — se escuchó la voz de Rei a lo lejos.

El nadador de estilo mariposa estaba en la entrada del auditorio donde se realizaría el concurso de los chicos y a sus espaldas se podía ver el auditorio donde se estaba llevando a cabo en concurso de las chicas. Por lo que los mayores pudieron ver la presentación que estaba en ese momento tenía a todos con los sentimientos a flor de piel, pues las chicas que se alcanzaba a ver tenían pañuelos para secar sus lágrimas y aun así sonreían levemente, como si lloraran de felicidad, o de ternura o algo por el estilo.

A Haru le entraron ganas de asomarse a ver quién estaba presentando un video tan bueno como para tener al público en tal estado. Pero se reprimió pues no podía dejar a Makoto a su suerte en ese momento.

Rei se acercó a ellos y les entrego un CD.

— ¿Y Nagisa? — preguntó Makoto mientras tomaba el disco en sus manos.

—Nagisa esta… em... En ¡el baño! Si en el baño.

Haruka lo miro sospechosamente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las puertas del auditorio donde se encontraban se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a los jueces del concurso de Mrs. Iwatobi boy y a las chicas que aun venían llorosas de la otra presentación. Entre la multitud también se encontraba Nagisa que venía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Destilaba felicidad por todos sus poros. Como si hubiera ganado una competencia o algo por el estilo.

Sin perder más tiempo los jueces llamaron al primer concursante que en esa ocasión era el castaño. Éste subió al escenario se presentó brevemente y paso a poner el video, rogando en su interior porque Rei no se hubiera emocionado a la hora de poner brillitos y maripositas en los efectos especiales.

El video comenzó con Makoto presentándose a los infantes y explicándoles de que se trataba lo que estaba haciendo. Luego venían cortas escenas donde les enseñaba a hacer diversos ejercicios y actividades para finalizar con Hayato haciendo su nado de espalda para impresionar a Makoto. Obviamente cortando la parte donde casi se pega contra la pared de la piscina.

Makoto pensaba que el video ya había terminado pero unas escenas que no fueron grabadas el sábado comenzaron a reproducirse. En estas se podía observar a Makoto y a Haruka nadando en la piscina de la escuela, ayudándose, haciendo competencias y la imagen favorita de todo el mundo: Makoto ofreciéndole su mano al más bajo para ayudarlo a salir de la alberca.

Nagisa se limpió las lágrimas imaginarias pues se encontraba muy orgulloso de lo que su Rei-chan podría lograr en un día.

Makoto sonreía feliz y Haruka estaba un poco sorprendido por el final del video.

Los jueces tenían grandes sonrisas en el rostro y levantaron su calificación.

Nuevamente era un promedio de diez cerrado.

El club de natación soltó un suspiro y se permitieron relajarse unos momentos. Hasta que Nagisa recordó la prueba del día siguiente… ¡¿Cuál era el talento de Makoto?

* * *

Hola guapuras! ¡Losé! ¡Losé! Atraso Monumental, y bueno, para las que no hayan leido mi fic '¿Qué es Nagisa?' (¿Porque no lo han leido? ¿Ya no me quieren?) ahí explique por que mi ausencia. Idiomas, escuela (13 materias), entrenamientos (basquet, voliy, natación y atletismo) mas tareas y ya son semanas de examenes. Bueno, es un milagro que siga viva~ así que lamento informarles que las actualizaciones ya no seran cada semana, pero no se preocupen! De dos semanas sin actualizar no pasa :3 Me organizare no se preocupen y ya comenzare a escribir los One-shots que algunas ya me pidieron ^^ Y las que no, estoy abierta a pedidos o asi~

No tengo mucho que decir, el capitulo quedo medio larguito 4000 palabras! Estoy orgullosota de mi! XD

Ojala les guste mucho y me dejen muchos reviews! Que yo les dejare a ustedes muchos tambien!

Sin más que decir: ¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: Por cierto, haran sus fics en conmemoración al 11 de septiembre? Hay que hacer algo para que no pase desapercibido! Ojala y se animen! Obvio comentare cada fic que tenga que ver con el 11 de Septiembre XD

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no amaya)

"тe eхтraño coмo ѕι ғυeraѕ algo мío"


End file.
